McGonagall tells the truth
by burtonfan422
Summary: I often wondered if McGonagall ever told Harry that she was there on the night Dumbledore left him at Number 4 Privet Drive. It's never fully revealed (to my knowledge) but I can imagine it might have played out something like this.


It was the day after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron & Hermione were having a meeting with Professor McGonagall in the office that had previously been Snape's. She was once again acting headmistress, although it seemed likely she would become full headmistress very shortly.

"Well, since you three have now defeated Voldemort, it appears that you're heroes now, in fact there's talk about putting your images on Chocolate Frog cards," she told them.

"That's awesome!" replied Ron.

"Yet, I feel obligated to ask what it is you three will be doing now, in the near future. You especially Potter, since you will never be returning to Number Four Privet Drive," she continued.

"Me personally, I have to go to Australia and remove that Memory Charm I placed on my parents," said Hermione.

"I will contact the Ministry to see if they can help you go over there Ms. Granger," McGonagall said with a smile.

"Well Sirius did leave me Grimmauld Palace, but I don't know if I'm ready to live there permanently just yet," said Harry rather glumly.

"Hey mate, you know you will always have a place at the Burrow. Mum's even said you can crash there for awhile until you get on your feet good and proper," offered Ron.

"Thanks Ron, I think I will do that. Honestly, now that my academic career's over, I guess that's the closest to home I have. Hogwarts, this place, was my first home. The first place I ever felt as though I belonged and felt welcome," said Harry. The trio were about to get up when McGonagall raised her hand.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I was never certain how I was supposed to tell you this, but now that Voldemort is gone, I guess now's the best time," Harry was surprised. McGonagall never called him by his first name, despite the fact that he was in her house. The trio sat down, knowing that whatever their teacher was about to say, it was bound to be important.

"I was there; the night you were left to live with the Dursley's. I had been watching them all day because I knew Dumbledore was planning to leave you with them. Watching them, I couldn't understand why. While I was in my cat form, your uncle actually yelled at me to scram. I saw your infant cousin kicking and screaming while your aunt tried to get him in a stroller. From what I observed, she herself was not a pleasant individual, spying on the neighbors. They were just among the most despicable family I had seen."

"I begged Dumbledore not to leave you there. I was in decent contact with some of your parent's wizarding friends. I knew all I had to do was contact any one of them and they would have gladly taken you under their wings in a heartbeat. They would have shown you love, kindness, they would have given you some decent bread. But Dumbledore was adamant. I pointed out how everyone would know your name. He simply replied that you were better off growing up away from such fame until you were ready to face it. Hearing that I knew arguing further with him would be pointless. But I will never forget seeing that skinny eleven year old boy who sat beneath the Sorting Hat, not sure where he was to fit in," she spilt, coming close to crying. The trio just sat there wide-eyed. It seemed an eternity before any of them spoke.

"Dumbledore told me he knew what kind of people my aunt and uncle were. He knew that I would've received better care with another family, but because my mother's blood ran in my aunt's veins, it was there I was safe from Voldemort if he ever returned, which he did. He made his decision adamant on keeping me alive," replied Harry, hoping McGonagall would be comforted.

"Yes, I know. I learned that after he returned, don't forget, I joined the Order of the Phoenix. But I felt you had a right to know my story. I'm sorry I waited seven years to tell you," McGonagall replied.

"That's nothing, I waited five years to learn why Voldemort tried to kill me in the first place. But I do appreciate you telling me this," Harry replied.


End file.
